The present invention relates to fabric packages as well as to fabric packaging methods and to a core for a fabric package.
It is at the present time well known to provide fabric packages wherein a length of fabric is wound around a core which supports the length of fabric. Such conventional fabric packages present no particular problem as long as the fabric is of the same length as its opposed side edge regions. However, particular problems are encountered when attempting to provide packages of the above general type for a length of fabric which at one side edge region is substantially longer than at its opposed side edge region.
Thus, for certain uses fabrics are manufactured in such a way that they are gathered along one side edge region, so as to be elastically stretchable at this gathered side edge region, for example. Thus, such fabrics will have at the gathered side edge region a length which is substantially less than the length of the fabric at the opposed, non-gathered side edge region thereof. Experience has shown that it is not possible to provide packages of the above general type when dealing with a fabric which is shorter at one side edge region than the other.